Son of Demeter
by ELIROXSOX1175
Summary: Barley has a great life, his mom's a great cook, he does well in school even with his adhd and dyslexia, but his perfect world crumbles due to a single loaf of bread.
1. A Typical Sunday Morning

I awoke to a burning field grain. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but my father was in another world, a world of pure intoxication. He was an unconscious heap in the barn. I did my best to pull him out but it was futile. I had to get out, but so did he! I needed to think fast; just then the barn floor gave way, I fell farther and farther, watching my father burn.

I shot straight up in a pool of sweat breathing hard; my mom came entered, wondering what was wrong.

"You ok Barley?" my mother asked.

"Yeah" I gasped.

"Was it the same one?" she said concerned.

I nodded and then asked her to leave. She closed my door, I needed dome fresh air. I walked out onto the terrace looking out at the Manhattan skyline. The dream happened, I couldn't help it but it had become more often and much more vivid. It was from my childhood, the barn, my mom leaving, my dad drinking, the fire, and something I never understood that saved me. But mom had adopted me; I thought it was behind me. I had been going to therapy but nothing helped.

Where did I go from here? The sun began to rise; I didn't think I had been out here that long. The warmth wash over me and I smelled my mom's world famous breakfast. I entered the house, I was ready to dig into the loaf of bread but my mom slapped away my hand, something about eating too many carbs. She produced eggs, sausage, and best of all a chai tea (I despised coffee). She sat down next to me and began to dig in.

We talked and joked; spoke about the week and how excited we were for summer vacation, anything but the dream. We did our morning ritual of washing the dishes together and then the loaf of bread exploded.


	2. My Breakfast with Destiny

The pieces of debris swirled around in a whirlwind, and at the center stood an almost see through yellow figure. My mother screamed and crouched into a ball. I reached for the first weapon I could find, a butter knife, yeah a butter knife. Not sure what I planned to do with a butter knife against some sort of bread ghost; maybe spread butter across it and eat it.

"Child of Demeter" its voice was a harsh, evil sounding rasp.

My mother screamed again. I charged ready to stab, once again with a butter knife, and ended up falling on the floor sailing through the bread ghost.

"What are you?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I am a Karpoi!" it screamed, but with its voice it was more of a shouted whisper. "Perhaps this will help you remember" it smiled a slimy grin, and its form shifted showing a burning field of grain, and a burning barn, and… a child crying.

Anger pushed the knot that was forming in my throat out of the way "you did that?" Its disgusting smile widened, "Aaaaargh!" I round house kicked, it went through it again, and broke the table leg, either the adrenaline or anger numbed the pain.

And in that exact moment a women appeared, and seemed to crush the thing under her. She was a dark skinned women with black smooth hair curled at the ends, she wore and flowing dark brown dress, and a black overcoat. She was quite beautiful.

In a calm, kind voice "Hello Barley, it's been a long time"

My mother, suddenly regaining composure "It has indeed Demeter" she said in distaste.

I looked from one woman to the other awestruck, speechless.

"Oh now, what's the point of drawling around here, let's eat!" she clapped her hands and the room rearranged itself as if you'd never know a crazy bread whirlwind had just wrecked it. A buffet of fruit, eggs, croissants, cake, and coffee (bleh) appeared across the table.

"We already ate" I snapped. I wasn't sure why but, I didn't like this women.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, young man!" she rose.

"Why not!" I stood, anger rising inside me; this woman had come into my house, turned it upside down, and now expected us to just get along.

"Because I'm your mother." She said, my first thought was how annoying her calm tone was becoming, and then what she just said sunk in.

My eyes widened, I had to sit to keep from falling down. My mouth had fallen open and wouldn't close. A thousand thoughts spun in my head. I stood, walked to my room, closed the door behind me and sat in front of it. I heard my mother and "mother" talking in the living room.

"Your being a bully, as usual, Demeter!" my mother said. "You saw the Karpoi with your own eyes" Demeter argued "more creatures will come, and they won't be simple grain spirits. I told you that he couldn't be kept safe forever."

There was silence for a while, and then I opened my door. "What do you mean? Why do I need to be kept safe?" I paused "And why can't I be?"

"You are a demigod Barley" my mother was too calm to be joking, and after the morning I had just had, I couldn't say I was that surprised; I nodded reluctantly. "Demigods attract monsters like the one you just fought off" she continued. "And there is only one place you are guaranteed safety" Demeter said "Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Explanations

I stood at the foot of my bed, and then fell back onto it. It was only 9 o'clock, but I was already exhausted. I heard my door open, and turned to see my mom enter. "Hey" she said "can I come in?"

That's one thing about our house, we never had locks on our doors, and if we weren't in the mood then you just said not to. I just felt that with all this, new information, I'd lose that.

"Yeah" I sat up, I had to talk to someone.

"You ok?" she asked "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me" I answered "you obviously knew." "I thought that I could protect you" she paused "I taught you, all about Greek mythology"

"As if that makes up for it! I want the truth, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I" she sighed "I didn't know until after I adopted you, and I guess I thought you wouldn't love me as much." She took a deep breath, eyes watering.

I turned her towards me "Mom, you're my mom!" I shook her "that woman out there is not my mother, she brought me coffee, you know I hate that!" she laughed at this. "You're my mom" I said firmly. "We need to get to camp half-pipe" we both laughed at this "let's pack" my mother nodded and left the room.

I dusted off my old red suitcase and began to put clothes in; I packed my toothbrush, then my pajamas, then my lanyard. Looking at it, it brought back fond memories. Mom had always sent me to some summer camp to get me out of the city, this one was always my favorites, the arts and crafts tent started great lanyards, they had glow in the dark string and taught me to twist lanyards, it's where I learned archery, and canoeing. This place was probably some crappy indoor place that kept us helpless "demigod kids" safe.

"Barley, hurry!" my mother called, pulling me out of my trance. "Here I come" I called back. I looked at the lanyard again, and shoved it into my pocket, then walked down the hallway to the living room.

"I've prepared a car for you outside" Demeter said. My mother and I jumped at the same moment.

"Demeter" my mother was holding her hand to her chest "I've been out her packing, how did you-"

"Now, Barley, when you reach Camp Half-Blood, tell Chiron I've sent you" she brushed aside my mother question. "Wait, Chiron?" I was amazed "as in centaur Chiron?" Demeter rolled her eyes "yes the immortal Chiron, trainer of heroes, last son of Chronos, yadayadayada" she looked from me to my mother "Get moving!"

My mother rolled her eyes at Demeter then revealed my basket of goodies; I almost squeaked out of excitement but calmed myself down. "I made your favorite Biscotti's" then she revealed a bag filled with a mixture of dried herbs "and your favorite chai tea, just in case the camp only has coffee" she looked at Demeter then winked towards me.

I smiled, then took in a deep breath "I'm ready."


	4. Camp Half-Blood

The drive to the camp was fun, light-hearted, and filled with laughter. But all ceased ended when we saw the grassy hill. We were both too sad to say anything, we hugged and then I exited the car and began up the hill that seemed to last forever. I gasped when I reached the top.

I saw kids in battle armor sword fighting, a person who I thought must be a poet chasing after some kid who found his rhyming quite funny, and they all had matching shirts. I was always afraid of fitting in, and didn't want them thinking I was a newb, so I talked to the first person I saw not wearing a matching orange shirt.

She wore a tye-dyed shirt, jean shorts, black convers, she had an array of bracelets each in a different color of the rainbow, she had wavy brown hair tied back in a red bandana, but her oddest feature were her eyes. The irises seemed forever watery with a rainbow of color swirling inside of them.

"Ah-hem" she cleared her throat, her arms crossed. Apparently I had been staring.

"Oh, sorry, can you tell me were the big house is?" I asked.

Her mood suddenly changed "Sure" she smiled "Sorry I'm just kind of defensive, you know about the whole eye thing."

She started walking at a fast pace, summoning up conversation "So, you know who your godly parent is-" she paused "what's your name again?"

"Um, Barley" I stumbled, my suitcase hitting a tree root "And yeah, it's Demeter."

Her head jerked backwards, yet she kept a brisk walk "Impressive, most newbs have no idea."

"Well, it's pretty hard not to know, she visited me yesterday" I answered.

This time she seemed genuinely impressed "Haven't heard that in a while" she stopped "anyway, this is it"

She pointed toward what looked like a mansion, then turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I called; she turned "I didn't catch your name"

She laughed, though I didn't know what was funny "It's Violet, daughter of Iris, see ya' around" then she was gone.

Standing before me was a huge baby-blue house, lined with white; it had lots of wind chimes lining the entire patio, and a bronze eagle weather vane on top. I walked up the few steps and knocked on the door, what stepped (or more rolled) out was not the majestic Chiron I envisioned.

He was a simple looking man with a well-kept beard, he wore a Hawaiian print shirt that I thought had a spray cheese stain on it, but his most important feature was missing; he was in a wheel chair.

"Yes?" he looked up at me "Um, I'm here to check in," I stuttered "I was told to talk to Chiron"

Then he stood up, and I learned my first lesson at camp, things aren't always what they seem. The wheelchair must have been some magical box because first Chiron seemed to jump, his two front hooves hitting the floor and his backside appeared. He was a centaur for sure.

"Ah-hem" he cleared his thought "Sorry, I guess everything here is so… new" I answered clumsily.

The sides of his warm eyes crinkled and he smiled a genuine smile. "And you are?" he inquired.

"Oh, hi I'm Barley" I held out my hand, he shook it "my mom told me to come here" I asked more than said.

"Ah yes well all unclaimed campers sleep in the Hermes cabin I will escort you" he began walking "No, I mean my godly mother" I paused "Demeter."

This time it was his turn to stare. "I take it not a lot of campers have met their parents?" I guessed "No, and even less have conversation with them, Demeter cabin then" he curtsied but in a horse sort of way.

We walked along not really talking, but I stopped cold when I saw the actual cabin, it was amazing! Beautiful tomato plants hung from the top of the patio, roses and other flowers lined the ground, the entire roof was covered in grass, and there were tons of rectangular windows on the side of the cabin. From the great smell of the outside I couldn't wait to go in. I took my first step and it was like walking into an Italian restaurant it smelled so good. Bunk beds lined the entire cabin and each bunk had a small window by it, and a little rectangle of plants growing. Everyone's eyes were on me, though they all looked oddly similar.

"Hello" A girl with gorgeous wavy black hair stepped forward "I'll take it from here Chiron" Chiron left.

The girl outstretched her hand "Hi I'm Katie, Katie Gardner, head of the Demeter cabin"

I took her outstretched hand "Barley" I paused "just Barley"

She laughed, and another girl with curly blonde hair stepped forward "Hey, Miranda Gardiner head when this gals away"

I laughed, this place was so warm and inviting, I started to become comfortable.

Katie stepped forward again, giving Miranda a nice smile with mean eyes, I got the feeling this was a bit of a competition between them.

"Let me show you to your bunk" she walked me over to a bottom bunk which, like them all, had a small window and a small rectangular pot of dirt to plant "you can plant as much as you want in your plot, any changes to the plants in or outside of the cabin you have to petition for"

"Cool" Is all I could get out, I was already planning my plot when I saw two eyes looking over the top bunk down at me.

"Hello" Came a deep southern voice; I jumped not expecting the giant that stepped down the ladders. He was a dark skinned man-child in overalls. I thought I was tall at six feet but this guy looked about seven "Hi" I managed to get out.

"Greetings" Came a slimy voice. I turned to see a pale girl who looked nothing like her siblings with her straight black hair that slithered more than hung down her shoulders, her window was covered with a black sheet and her plot had Venus flytraps and other plants I took to also be carnivorous. The only word I could use to describe her was, creepy.

I looked from face to face of my new brothers and sisters, this was my home for the next two months, it was going to be… interesting.

**Phew 4th chapter of my first story done! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! Please review, it mean a lot, I except all criticism and pointers. Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Adam

"Hey" I sat down at my usual table with Bo and Clover (as I had learned the people above and across from me were called).

"Good mornin" Answered Bo, plate piled high with pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, croissants, waffles and sausage (man that guy could eat!). Clover just ate a mushroom omelet.

Although they tried to start numerous conversations with me, my mind wandered. I hated to admit it, but my cabin mates were starting to become really annoying. It started with Bo and Katie arguing over which was a better grain, corn or potatoes. Then Miranda giving a huge speech about how tomatoes are the most versatile ingredient. And then Clover saying that carnivorous plants are nature's greatest creations.

All my cabin talks about is plants! I know that I'm supposed to be father nature and all, but seriously who cares! Although my cabin mates would probably kill me for thinking, let alone saying that.

I ate a light breakfast and then headed out. With what I planned to do today, I figured eating heavily wasn't a good idea.

I stared up at the menacing figure before me, what some said had destroyed more demigod's dreams than every monster combined, and others said you weren't a true camper until you reached the peak of… the rock wall. Looking down at me was a 40 foot tall wall of rock. With lava running down it, fiery rocks rolling straight for you, and demigods falling left and right.

"I can't do it! I-I just can't do it!" a kid covered with soot and no longer having eyebrows screamed as Apollo kids carried him away on a gurney.

I exhaled, shoved my hands into my pockets, and turned around. "Maybe tomorrow" I said to myself.

A hand level with my chest stopped me, "Carpe Diem, my friend" I looked up to find a male model smiling at me.

The dude was gorgeous, and I don't play for that team. He wore light brown V-neck, white skinny jeans, heavy duty hiking boots, and construction gloves, he had dark skin, a shaved head, and dazzling blue eyes made even more dazzling in contrast to his dark skin. He looked like a model who was building houses for publicity.

"Seize the day" he paused "this your first time conquering the rock wall?" I nodded "we're all nervous our first time, get hooked up I'll walk you through it."

"No thank you" I tried to walk past him. The guy flashed a smile of perfectly white teeth "Come on!"

Before I could protest more he was pushing me to where I could get strapped up.

I stood at the foot of the hill, I took my first step up, and the whole mountain shook I jumped down quickly to find the same guy behind me. He laughed "If you give up because of that you'll never make it"

"Very reassuring" I rolled my eyes. He laughed again and jumped onto the rock wall.

As I moved along at a steady pace making sure each foot and hand hold was in place, the guy was flying, scaling the mountain with ease. And just as I was thinking how fast he was going, a rock hit me in the face.

I awoke to the guy backing the crowd away "Give him some air" I sat up.

"He's fine guys, get back to climbing" He held out his hand to help me stand, then gave me a cold water bottle.

"And who gave you permission to diagnose people doctor?" I didn't like him, he made me climb the rock wall and got me hurt, and now he thought he could make it up with some water. He laughed, "Its doctor Adam to you" I couldn't help but smile.

We walked over to a bench and sat down. "So you're the mysterious Barley" I blinked in surprise "am I known?" he nodded "Not too many people are sent here by their actual parent."

Just then Violet walked over "you ok Barley?" she touched the back of my head where a bump had formed.

"Yeah it's just a bump on the head" I answered.

"Well if you're up for it you should come by arts and crafts sometime, we're making dream catchers for the Hypnos cabin" she smiled as if hoping for a yes.

"I don't know if I can come by today, maybe tomorrow, cool?" her smile broadened, and she walked away.

Adam looked from me to her and then burst out laughing, I elbowed him "What's so funny?"

He stopped, looked at me, and laughed even harder "You don't even realize it" he continued laughing, and when he was finally done I asked again, slightly more annoyed "What. Is. So. Funny?!"

His smirked at me "Dude, that girl is so into you"

I was even more surprised "Really?"

He nodded "Yeah, I'm Aphrodite's kid, I think I'd know"

I just looked at him.

"What!" he said finally

"I just didn't peg you as an Aphrodite, from what I've heard they're—"

"What!" He crossed his arms, this was obviously a sore subject "Air-headed, un-athletic, people who rely on looks to get by!" he stood, his rant continuing "For your information, Tyra Banks is a daughter of Aphrodite, a successful super-model, and attends Harvard school for business!"

I must have looked as terrified as I felt, because when he looked down at me, his expression softened.

"Sorry" He sighed "It's just everyone thinks I'm dumb just because I'm a son of Aphrodite"

"Won't happen again, Sir" I fake saluted him, he laughed, and then we just joked and talked for the rest of the day… finally about something other than plants!


	6. Raychelle

Adam had super powers when it came to riding pegasi, and since Demeter kids were natural horse riders because Poseidon made the horse for our mom, I had been learning how to ride. But it was hard! Pegasi were way more skiddish than normal horses, not to mention riding one was like trying to stay on a balance beam, and that was before it got into the air!

Katie was upset I hadn't learned any special demigodish skills, so she decided we had better tap into my powers… I had powers!

Katie brought out a small table with a pot that contained a single dandelion bud "We will begin with the most basic of Demeter children powers" she continued "The blossom ability"

"So making a dandelion bloom will help me defeat monsters how?" I questioned.

"Shut up and concentrate" she retorted "Fine" I sighed "Now, concentrate on the bud, just the bud, close your eyes and envision it."

I closed my eyes and saw the bud "okay, what's next?"

"Now imagine the bud growing, imagine it so filled with life energy that it's bursting at the seams"

I did as I was told.

"Now imagine that energy exploding out into a beautiful, delicate, perfect bloom"

My head hurt, a bead of sweat formed on my forehead, and I think I was having a slight heart attack. Then it happened, it seemed like a weight was lifted, I opened my eyes to find smoke rising from were a dandelion once stood. My face turned bright red.

"Well you got the explosion part right" She smirked "Not so easy is it?"

"Be quiet" I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck, "Let's give it another go"

She laid her hand on my shoulder "Easy there tiger, that's enough for today, go learn something else." Then she turned me around "And make sure it helps you survive a monster attack."

I left the cabin, still a little cross. I decided that sword fighting would be pretty cool to learn, so I headed to the arena.

It was just as I feared, a bunch of jocks showing of their skills. The entire arena was about half the size of a football field, it had a sand floor, and kids with every weapon imaginable sparring. A huge guy I guessed was a child of Ares wielded two swords was sparring with an equally huge guy, that had an odd rainbow tattoo on his shoulder and was holding an extremely long sword. I walked over to the least jock like person I saw, a girl with a short sword hanging at her hip.

The girl had straight brown hair that went just a little past her shoulders, she was wearing jeans that stopped mid-calf, worn out tennis shoes that were covered in dust, and a loose camp shirt that was tied at the back, she had amazing purple eyes.

"Hey" I waved at her; she seemed pleasantly surprised as she flashed a perfect smile.

"Hello, here for a lesson?" she asked "Got anything for beginners?" I answered.

She laughed, "Follow me" we walked to the other side of the arena, where swords of all shapes and sizes were lined up, suddenly she stopped and unsheathed a sword.

"This should do" she looked the sword up and down, then me up and down, she held it out to me "definitely."

I took it, she continued "this is yours until you can convince one of the Hephaestus kids to craft you one"

"Thanks" We smiled at each other.

"Let's get practicing" She walked me to the middle of the arena and lowered herself into a battle position "Copy me" I did.

She nodded approvingly then slashed, I jumped back startled, her assault continued as she lifted her sword above her head and swung down I lifted mine deflecting the blow. She nodded approvingly again.

"You're good, ever been trained?" she questioned.

"In sword fighting?" I laughed "No, but my mom did sign me up for Tae Kwon Do lessons when I was ten"

"Let's continue" she again went into a battle position.

I smiled "Well, strangely driven girl, I'm Barley" she mirrored my smile "Raychelle"

She slashed again, without warning, I deflected and swung. And our volley continued.


	7. Every kiss begins with Ray

Raychelle and I had been spending a lot of time together. And I mean a lot. Basically for the past week I had been waking up and spending hours just sparring with her. Well, not just sparring, we talked a lot and had tons in common. We both thought old beat-up shoes were a cool look, we were both fans of Panic at the Disco, we loved The Hunger Games and totally thought reenacting them in the woods would be awesome (without the whole "killing" thing), and we both thought diet coke tasted better than the real stuff.

But something happened…

Miranda said demigods had to be versatile so I had to do something else before I went to the arena. So I decided to take Violet up on her offer. I was at arts and crafts, and it was just me and her. We were making pottery, and I wasn't very good at the whole gentle touch thing. Violet was sitting behind me guiding my fingers and she sort of leaned in to kiss me. I back away.

"I'm sorry" I stood up, the pottery stopped turning.

She slumped in her chair "It's Raychelle, isn't it?" I turned, and ran towards the arena.

Seeing Raychelle instantly made me forget about what had just happened. We started talking, and joking, and not exactly practicing.

"No way!" She laughed

"Yeah, I'm totally serious; I tried to ride my bike down a ladder on my roof!" I answered

She broke down laughing, then stopped and cleared her throat "Come on get in position" I made a puppy dog face, she laughed again "Stop it! Come on"

I bent my knees, straightened my back, and raised my sword.

"Parry!" She swung down, I hit her sword with mine just barely moving it out of the way _perfectly done _I thought to myself.

"Quince-Parry" She chopped down, I lifted my sword deflecting the blow, Raychelle had been trained in fencing so she knew all the fancy terms.

"Hold on" she stopped "What?" I stood out of my stance "go back to the position you were just in"

I went back; she shook her head "It cannot be that bad" I joked.

She stood behind me "Move your leg here" she grabbed just above my knee and pulled my leg back, she then moved around to the front of me, we were face to face "Now straighten your arm" she push it out straightening the arm. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she was wearing an old camp shirt that had a hole in it, her shoes appeared more damaged than usual, and she couldn't have been more beautiful. Then I started to think about what had happened with me and Violet, maybe it was because of Raychelle.

I stood "You got out of positio-" she was cut off as my arm wrapped around her, we were face to face our noses almost touching, her eyes were a deep purple, and her lips were perfect.

"Oooo Raychelle" came a jokingly innocent voice, we both pulled away quickly, I blushed looking down at the floor. Raychelle's face curled back in disgust.

Standing before me was a Native American looking guy, he had high cheek-bones, tanned skin, jet black hair tied back in a pony-tail, he had dark eyes and a devilish grin, he wore athletic shoes, a grey tang top that had a red circle that had a line through it, and loose basketball shorts. He had what looked like a Boomerang strapped to his back.

"Barley, meet Rodney, head councilor of the Nemesis cabin" She said his name with distaste.

"Nemesis?" I laughed "Not exactly easy to be the son of the goddess of Revenge I'm guessing"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, and how does it feel being the son of the goddess of flowers?"

I held up my hands in surrender "Sorry, dude"

"I apologize as well" he answered quickly.

I looked at Raychelle for help. "Rodney basically lives to be karma" she continued "Anything that happens to him has to happen to the person that did it to him"

I nodded, although still confused; Rodney then turned his attention towards Raychelle "Chiron's called a council meeting"

Raychelle scoffed "So why don't you go tell Pollux, you know considering he's the councilor"

He elaborated "He doesn't want to go again" he paused "so he made you head councilor" he paused a second time "again"

"Ugh" She groaned, I got the feeling this happened often "here I come" she started down toward the cabin, from the grin that expanded on Rodney's face, I didn't want them alone. Not to mention I never trusted a guy with a ponytail.

"Hey Raychelle" I called "I'll come with you" her and Rodney's expression's switched, with a smile erupting on her face, and a frown forming on Rodney's.

We trudged along for a while but I stopped when I saw her cabin… She was a daughter of Dionysus! Four columns were on the porch with grape vines growing up them, half deflated balloons where tied randomly about, and the ground was littered with streamers. But I had heard that Dionysus didn't like heroes much.

The inside of her cabin would have been awesome, had it not been so dirty. Your shoes would stick to the floor with every step as if soda had been spilled everywhere, a disco ball was connected to ceiling, strobe lights hung everywhere, smoke machines where at all four corners of the room, there were enough bunks to hold twelve but only two were taken, grapes were literally growing up the walls, the ground had a mixture of streamers, popped balloons, crushed red solo cups, and silly string.

"Pollux!" Raychelle crossed her arms and looked at the boy I took to be Pollux.

He had wild blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, and bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept all night. He had a black trash bag and was frantically stuffing all the trash into it. It looked like a long and difficult process.

He suddenly looked up at us as if just realizing we were there. "Hey, guys" he smiled, an looked at me "Sorry about the mess, awesome party last night" He then turned to Raychelle "the councilors meeting ended that quickly? Dang! Maybe I should have gone." Raychelle just stared daggers at him "Come on Ray, just once!" She just pointed toward the door "fine" he huffed.

Raychelle sighed, when he finally exited "I think he's depressed, ever since his brother died he hasn't wanted anything to do with camp, and he parties all the time" She sighed again "I'm just trying to get him out of the cabin half the time"

I picked up the bag "Then maybe we should get this done for him so he has one less excuse" She smiled and picked up another bag.

We finished a lot faster with both of us working together. Now I could get a full view of the cabin. Each bunk bed had a cooler filled with whatever beverage they wanted. And between each bed was an old fashion arcade game like Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, and Kung Fu.

Raychelle and I collapsed onto her bed, a perfect cluster of grapes grew right next to it, and her cooler was filled with diet coke.

"Nice" I said taking the cold drink from her; we sat and talked, and finally drifted into sleep.

Pollux rushed in, slamming the door against the wall, we both awoke, he had a wild look on his face, then noticed Raychelle and I and smirked.

We both stood, blushing, finally Raychelle spoke.

"What's so important?" She demanded

"Well, I can come back later" He was obviously holding back a laugh.

"Spit it out Pollux!" Raychelle was yelling now.

He recomposed himself "The meeting was about capture the flag, Athena versus Ares" Raychelle gasped "And pledging starts tomorrow."

**Hey guys… Can you believe I'm on chapter 8 already! Thanks so much to anyone supporting me. As always please please pleeeeaaaassseee review. Have a nice day! ;)**

** -ELI**


	8. Pledging

"What's the big deal; it's just capture the flag right?" I was genuinely confused.

Pollux and Raychelle just stared at me.

"Capture the flag is basically the biggest deal at camp" Raychelle spoke "And Ares and Athena have a huge rivalry, it's the whole brains versus brawn thing"

"Brains always win in my opinion" I answered "So who are you guys siding with?"

"Athena" Pollux answered "Mainly because the Ares kids are terrible people"

I nodded and was going to ask another question when the dinner bell sounded.

"Better go" I waved to Raychelle as I walked away, out of the cabin.

I opened the door to my cabin to see all the usually happy and upbeat faces of my cabin mates filled with worry and concern.

"Hey" I waved awkwardly, Bo ran forward and engulfed me in a bear hug "Hey buddy, I was so worried!" his southern accent was extremely apparent.

I gasped for air "I'm glad someone cared but please let me go"

Bo gave me a squeeze and released, I breathed deeply, and was bombarded by questions until Katy quieted the crowd.

"We've been looking for you all day" She began "and when you weren't at the arena we figured you were dead!"

"A little dramatic don't you think?" I said.

"So where were you?" Katie demanded.

I shrugged uncomfortably "The Dionysus cabin"

"Ooooh" Came the voice of Ivy, the romantic of our cabin.

"Shut-up Ivy" Miranda hushed "We have more important business" She beckoned to Katie.

Katie cleared her throat "Capture the flag" the cabin began to murmur "It's Ares versus Athena" the cabin erupted into yelling, arguing, and questions.

Katie, Miranda, and I tried to calm them down. And finally we were able to speak.

"The decision has to be made soon" Miranda said

"So the cabin has to decide" Interrupted Katie

"I think we should go with Athena" I answered

"Definitely Ares, they have the killing instinct" Came Clover's voice.

The entire cabin fell silent as they looked at the little girl sitting crisscross applesauce on her bed, and thought about what she had just said.

"It doesn't matter" came Bo's southern voice "It's time for supper" he grinned, obviously excited.

"He's right" said Katie, "We'll go to supper, then bonfire, and talk in the morning"

We all walked talking, forgetting the huge argument that had just occurred. But the dining hall did anything but clear our minds, because the entire meal was filled with pledging. Apparently at camp the way pledging worked was that a cabin decided which flag holder they wanted, the leader knelt and promised their cabin's allegiance to said team… And it happened a lot.

It started with Nike pledging their allegiance to Ares, which I was told always happened, next came Apollo pledging to Ares, then Hephaestus. I was starting to think that maybe Ares was a good idea when everything changed, it started with a boy with black hair and dazzling green eyes step forward.

He kneeled and raised his arm "Poseidon pledges to Athena" the girl I had learned to be Annabeth smile at the boy.

The Aphrodite girls screamed, I saw Adam role his eyes. A girl I guessed to be the head of the Aphrodite cabin stepped forward "Aphrodite pledges to Athena too."

A boy from another table stepped forward, "Hebe kid" Miranda leaned over to me and whispered.

"Hebe also pledges to Athena" She said.

"Hebe's the goddess of the youth so they're close to Aphrodite, and follow them anywhere, but at least they try unlike Aphrodite" Miranda continued.

Chiron stomped his hoof, the sound filling the room, and silencing the crowd instantly.

"Although this is all nice fun, please allow us to eat in peace, all pledges will continue at bonfire" Everyone listened, and we ate in peace.

Then bonfire came.

The fire was red with emotion as everyone waited for the Apollo kids to be quiet so we could pledge.

First to do so was Iris as the huge guy with the rainbow tattoo pledged to Ares. Next came Hecate who pledged to Athena. The twin head councilors of Hermes also pledged to Athena. Pollux didn't even stand, he simply raised his cup of grape punch and pledged to Athena.

Next was Rodney who I was beginning to really not like, he knelt "Nemesis pledges to Ares" he winked and blew a kiss to Raychelle who pretended to slap it out of the air and stomp on it.

I nudged Katie "Pledge to Athena" "The cabin hasn't voted-" she tried to argue "Do it!" I insisted.

"Demeter pledges to Athena" She blurted out. Everyone turned to her.

I winked at Raychelle, who blushed; Rodney looked like steam could explode from his ears at any moment.

The last cabin, Tyche, stood. The councilor, a boy with blond hair and dark sunken in eyes, stood. He held up a drachma "Heads Ares, tails Athena" the camp groaned.

He tossed the coin, it flipped, then flipped, then flipped, and landed in his hand. He turned onto the back… Tails!

We all left to go to sleep, but the Athena cabin had a different plan. We sat at a foldable table. All the members of the cabin sat at the front. Annabeth began to speak about the game plan.

"The Hebe and Hecate cabins will form a perimeter, the Aphrodite cabin-"

Clovis, head of the Hypnos cabin, burst in "Sorry I slept through pledging" he gasped, hopelessly out of shape "I pledge to Athena" he smiled quite proud of himself.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Hypnos will guard the flag, as I was saying" she continued "The Aphrodite, Athena, and Tyche cabins will protect the flag while Demeter, Dionysus, and Nike attack it"

I cleared my throat "Um, I have an Idea"

The entire room stared at me, Raychelle pressed her fingers to her lips telling me to be quiet.

An annoying looking boy, who was obviously in the Athena cabin, stood "You're not in the Athena Cabin, sit down"

I sat down again a bit defeated. And let the rest of the meeting go by.


	9. Capture the Flag

We began to fan out into our ranks (that's what the Athena cabin had us call them, gosh they're obnoxious!). As our cabin began to move forward, swords at the ready, I tapped Miranda on the shoulder and pulled her aside.

"What are you doing?!" She asked in a panicked whisper, even being co-counselor of the Demeter cabin she was afraid of Katie.

"I need you to cover for me, I'm going to get the flag" I answered calmly.

She sighed "I'll make sure no one misses you, but if you get caught I'm out"

I nodded and disappeared into the brush. Finally, I reached the clearing. Adam, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Raychelle stood in a circle and all turned to us with questioning looks.

"Welcome recruits" I smiled at them, hoping my joke would lighten the mood (Which it failed to do) "Alright, here's the plan"

Raychelle stepped forward "So whose cabin will actually be getting the flag?"

I turned to her; "Whoever gets it across to the other side" everyone nodded.

"Travis and Adam, go distract the Athena's so they don't notice we're out of position. Raychelle, you and I will flank Connor while he gets the flag" I looked at everyone's faces, each flashing with determination.

Raychelle and I drew our swords and stood on each side of Connor as we began to move toward the enemy's flag.

We trudged through the brush, but I felt a strange presence, almost like this was too easy. We hadn't been ambushed, and I was seriously wondering why. But I spoke too soon.

Conner suddenly stopped. Raychelle and I rushed forward….. too late. The flat of a sword hit my chest hard, knocking the wind out of me, I laid they're groaning and observed the scene from the ground.

A foot long spear tip nearly touched Connor's nose as his crossed eyes stared down at it, and Raychelle was helplessly trying to knock away the huge guy's attempt to kill her.

"Hurry up Butch" Violet said, she wore a yellow bandana and her rainbow eyes sparkled with determination, "We're supposed to capture them, today"

I shook my head in an attempt to clear the floating stars from spinning around my head and swung up knocking away the spear just inches from Connor, then pointed it toward Violet.

"Get the flag!" I yelled toward Connor, who took off running.

"So you and you're girlfriend are going to fight me and Butch? Ha!" She taunted.

I smirked at her and attempted to look casual, but she was right. I was still groggy and Raychelle couldn't hold off Butch, we needed a miracle.

Suddenly Violet's spear was knocked out of her hand and hit the floor, Butch turned to look and keeled over, apparently hit in the stomach. Raychelle's eyes widened and she shrugged, she hadn't done it. Violet's multicolored eyes darted back and forth, when her arm jerked behind her and she was pushed to the ground.

Suddenly, a flash of blond hair flipped as Annabeth Chase took off her magic baseball cap, and appeared.

Raychelle and I nodded approvingly, but then I realized I was disobeying orders. Annabeth was going to kill me!

The Demigod looked from me to Raychelle and gestured to us. "Go!" Raychelle and I looked at each other, and took off.

Apparently, our little rebellion was the focal point of every enemy plan. When we reached Zephyros creek I noticed Connor hiding behind a tree, as we stepped toward the brush he ran towards us and waved his arms wildly to tell us to get back. And then the flash of a celestial bronze arrow ripped his belt of his waist, he dissolved, and would reappear on our side of the field.

The trap was set; the entire Apollo cabin stepped out from behind a series of trees, gleaming arrow tips pointed at Raychelle and me.

"What's the plan, Barley?" Raychelle looked at me "Run" I stated.

I rushed behind a tree and pulled Raychelle into my chest. We winced with every _Thud! Thud! Thud Thud!_ As arrows lodged themselves into the tree we were hiding behind. We were both panting, trying to catch our breath.

"You got to go for it" Raychelle managed out "What do you mean?" I answered.

"Grab the flag" "You sure you don't want it?" Raychelle genuinely laughed "I don't care, win this, I'll cover you" I nodded.

I leaned just far enough to look at my adversaries, and I noticed a little plant growing low to the ground.

It had dark green round leaves, rimmed with red, and the tiniest yellow flowers, Purslane. A plan began to form.

I slumped down to a sitting position, leaning against the tree. "What are you doing?!" Raychelle was panicked, but I ignored her, I had to concentrate.

I envisioned the bud, but didn't bother to use any delicacy; I imagined the energy surging out into…

_POP! _A tiny plume of smoke marked where a Purslane plant once stood. I sprinted for the flag as everyone eyes turned toward the firecracker that had just gone off.

I grabbed the flag and pivoted, running in the opposite direction. I heard Raychelle's war cry as the Apollo kids tried to pursue. I turned and saw her roll, trip one guy, then hit a girl with the flat of her sword. I smiled; I was going to make it.

I dashed, weaved, and jumped towards the clearing that marked victory for my cabin. I noticed the same red haired boy with freckles, and pale skin who told me not to argue with the Athena's standing his gray eyes wide with surprise and his mouthed hanging open as I sprinted with the flag; spoiling his plan. I literally laughed out loud, encouraged to run even faster.

The flag changed as I crossed the boundary. The crowd cheered, and Annabeth nodded approvingly.

**I can't believe I've written ten chapters already! It's insane for me to think that I've come this far! I couldn't have done it without all you fans! Shout out to Sean Son of Athena who commented 9 times! You're amazing dude! As always comment and review!**


	10. Rendezvous

**Sorry I said the last chapter was chapter ten! I'm a writer not a mathematician ;P ! Hope you enjoy! **

The celebration dinner tasted better than the sensation of pulling the flag! Plates stacked high with pizzas, tacos, corndogs, and candy covered the dining hall and everyone, at least on my team, was having fun.

The thunderous sound of Chiron's hoof filled the room "Well done to both teams! And a well-deserved congratulations to Barley Thompson!" It was then that I got my first view of Dionysus. The shaggy, sloppily shaved, diet coke drinking, Hawaiian shirt wearing man raised his cup in salute.

The crowd cheered even the Athena cabin, except for one, that same red haired boy crossed his arms and starred daggers at me.

I walked over to him "What is your problem?!" I nearly shouted, he stood defensive "You're my problem!" he shoved me, and it took every ounce of my will power not to deck him.

I inhaled sharply; almost the entire room was staring at us, murmuring "Why can't you just be happy we won?!"

His pale face turned a deep shade of red "Because if I'm not the strategist then what am I good for!" He shouted, trying to keep a strong domineer, but I could tell he was nearly on the verge of tears… I would have felt sorry for the guy, if he wasn't so infuriating! The red haired boy stormed out.

"Sean wait!" A girl sitting at the Tyche table stood. She had incredibly dark hair, and the same bags under her eyes as the head counselor of her cabin. She ran out the door after him.

Sean… So that was his name, I didn't care; I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked towards the cabin. I laid in my bed and pretended to sleep as all of my stepbrothers and sisters walked in. I heard girl's giggle, Ivy talking to her boyfriend in the Apollo cabin as he said goodnight, and Bo's deep voice as he and Clover stepped through.

But all those noises aside, there was no way I could sleep that night. The emotional rollercoaster of happiness then sadness made that an impossible dream (no pun intended). And I had to admit, I was still felt a little guilty about Sean.

As the stars and full moon enveloped the sky, I laid there tossing and turning; until finally I heard the faintest taping on my window. I listened intently, until the tapping was almost constant. I didn't turn to look, for fear of whatever it was noticing me. Then slide silently down from the top bunk of my bed, grabbed my sword, and stepped slowly toward the door.

I opened the door just enough to peer into the darkness, but it was just that, darkness. My whole body relaxed, I opened the door and walked out. I sat on the second step of the patio inhaling the cool night air that reminded me of home.

Then, suddenly from the other side of my cabin appeared Raychelle. She had her long hair tied back in a ponytail; she wore a bikini top with swim shorts, and still had her sword strapped to her side. "Finally! Why didn't you wave at me?" She questioned.

I looked up at her surprised, and then shrugged "I thought you were someone trying to prank me"

She laughed "Well, where are your trunks?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, she pointed towards the very swim shorts she was wearing "Your trunks, don't you know we're going swimming?"

I laughed "And how was I supposed to know that?" She just smiled "Go get changed"

I opened the cabin door and watched Ivy fall out. She had been eavesdropping. I froze in horror, everyone knew she had the biggest mouth in all of camp.

My eyes widened "Where you spying?" "No" she said, clearly lying, "If you say anything" I threatened. She held up her arms, smirking "Have fun"

I changed quickly and left, giving Ivy one last glare before stepping out.

Raychelle smiled devilishly then ran off, I ran after her laughing. We ran past every cabin in the camp, and finally reached the dock next to the canoe lake. But just as I looked up, I lost sight of Raychelle. As I turned my head from left to right and suddenly felt strong force push against my back, and I fell forward. I rose to the surface I saw Raychelle literally rolling on the floor laughing.

I splashed her and she screamed, I laughed and shushed her "You're going to get us caught! Shut up!" I splashed her again. Ignoring my comment, she screamed again.

She did a cannonball into the lake, and the night continued with us splashing and yelling. Until we heard a _Baaaaaaaah! _and the pounding of hooves. Raychelle looked at me, panicked.

"Get under the dock!" She said in a loud whisper.

We both treaded under the dock, and heard the hooves get closer until they were right above us. I opened my mouth to say something and Raychelle put her hand over my mouth, she opened her mouth probably to tell me to shut up, and I quickly covered her mouth.

"Well Mr. Kennedy" Said Chiron in a very teacherish tone "It's quite clear they aren't here so please, go back to bed"

The annoying voice that answered back made me instantly realize it was Sean "But I was just out her with Violet and…." he stopped himself, but Chiron caught it.

"So you and Ms. Granger, who I know assume you are dating, broke curfew, and pegged it on Mr. Thompson and Ms. Vinifera" He questioned.

"No! No I'm dating Jasmine! You know, in the Tyche cabin?" He tried to save himself, but defended the wrong part of Chiron's statement

"So you don't deny you were out?" Chiron sighed "Please follow me to the Iris cabin, so we can all sit down and talk about your punishment" "But-" "That's enough Mr. Kennedy!"

Once we couldn't hear the hooves any more, we broke down laughing. But we knew we had to get back to our cabins… fast. We swam into shore, and I noticed a tiny dandelion bud. I thought it might be impressive if I could give her a flower.

I took her hand, "Come on" I leaned her over to the small weed "Watch"

She almost laughed as I held my hand over the flower, but soon realized I was serious and watched intently. I concentrated, did everything Katie had taught me, a bead of sweet fell my face. I heard a gasp escape Raychelle lips, _Oh Gods _I thought. I opened my eyes, afraid to see the crater that once was a dandelion. But instead, before me was a perfect red rose.

My face changed into a sly smile, attempting to hide any trace of surprise. I quickly plucked it, and handed it to her, we stood between the Hera and Zeus cabin's _Thank Aphrodite there empty! _I held one of her hands, and handed the rose to the other. Her eyes reflected the moonlight so well, I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I turned my head and leaned in…

"There they are! I told you!" Came Violet's voice. I looked up to see her pointing toward us, she smirked, but I could see the sadness in her eyes _she really does like me_ I thought.

I turned, looked at Raychelle quickly, and then sprinted toward my cabin.

**Please comment and review! Shout out to Carlos! Thanks for the support!**


	11. A Plan

"I swear to Demeter, I did it before!" I almost shouted I was so mad at myself.

Katie looked from the smoldering pile of dirt where I had tried to make the dandelion bloom to me "Well you can't do it now" she said.

I huffed and sat in my bed "I swear I just did it last-" I stopped myself, she looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I smiled awkwardly "morning" I more asked than stated.

Katie frowned "Last morning?"

"Yeah, just yesterday morning I grew a rose!" I tried to move on the conversation along.

Apparently it worked "I'm sure you grew a rose but think hard, did it bloom or just bud?"

I thought for a second "Yeah, it was the perfect rose, almost opening but it hadn't bloomed" I paused "how come I can't make a dandelion bloom, yet I can make an entire rose plant grow?"

Katie smiled encouragingly "I'll let you in on a little secret" she sat down on the bed right next to me "The blossom ability is one of the hardest for Demeter kids to learn"

My eyes widened and I turned to her "But you said that it was the most basic power children of Demeter had!" I was actually a little angry.

She laughed "I invented the training program, it starts with the hardest part and then everything else seems easier"

I nodded; I had to admit… it was a good plan "Alright let's try again"

She set yet another seed into the pot and held her hand over it, concentrating intently until it was just the bud. She made it look so easy.

"Remember envision, imagine, and then release. What makes the blossom ability so difficult is that it requires delicacy yet power, concentration yet release" She stated.

I looked down at the flower; I never thought I would be intimidated by a dandelion. I closed my eyes. I envisioned every aspect of the bud, the tiny creases that went from the beginning of the bud to the end, the stem that held it so delicately, and the little yellow needlelike petals hidden inside waiting to become a flower. Next I imagined the energy swelling in it; I could almost feel the warmth of the sun's light forcing it to grow. I concentrated, this was harder than taking test with dyslexia and adhd. I could almost hear the bud thumping, like a heart fluttering with energy. I imagined that energy surging (NOT exploding!) out into a perfect circular yellow flower. I opened one eye, afraid to see what it was. Before me stood perfect leaves leading up to a stem that had a smoldering tip. I let out a sigh.

"Awwww" I heard Katie say, she sounded genuinely sympathetic, "It was good for just a split second, but then you lost concentration"

"One more time" I was breathing heavily, it's amazing how much energy it took to make a dandelion bloom!

She, as always, set her hand on my shoulder and smiled encouragingly "Rest, maybe later today" then she smirked "Why don't you plan something for your girlfriend?"

I looked at her in astonishment. She winked "Yeah, I knew"

I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit I did have something in mind. I opened the door just to see a girl with upturned eyebrows, clearly a daughter of Hermes throw a bucket of flour onto Miranda. She spit, trying to get the flour out of her mouth.

She stepped forward near a hanging tomato plant. She held up her hand to the plant, suddenly the bloom turned into a full grown tomato then got a little rotten.

She grabbed it "Perfectly fermented" she then casually stepped off the porch and, with the throw of an experienced pitcher, chucked it. It flew through the air and hit the girl dead in her back. She fell to the floor, knocked off balance.

Miranda turned and walked back into the cabin, clearly pleased with herself.

I walked over to the girl, who was still lying on the ground. I did feel a little bad for her, but more so I needed her skills. "Looks painful" I stated.

She rolled over quickly, a permanent smile on her lips, she spoke with a jersey accent "Ah I'm used to it, but usually I can get away"

I bent down on one knee and held out my hand to help her up, "I need you to get something from the camp store for me"

"Sure, how many drachmas ya' got?" She asked.

I shook my head "No, I need you to GET something from the camp store for me"

She nodded, finally understanding.


	12. Catfight!

**Barley is and will always be the main character, but for reasons to be revealed later, a few chapters will be narrated by Raychelle. Enjoy! **

**Raychelle's POV:**

It's been a few days since Barley tried to kiss me but, call me a tease, I kind of like the suspense. And in an attempt to be more boyfriendish had planned a date for us! But that was kind of the problem, he hadn't said we were in a relationship. As I waited on my porch talking with Pollux, I tried my best to only look over my shoulder when he wasn't looking and hoped he didn't notice that waiting for Barley was killing me.

Even so he turned his head in question "We can go look for him if you want"

I blushed "Was it that obvious?"

He just smiled then nodded his head, he gestured behind me, I turned and beamed as I saw Barley come around the side of the cabin. He smiled back at me.

"You look great!" He stated impressed.

"Oh, well I just got out of bed" I said, Pollux scoffed, and I glared at him. Of course, I was lying. I had my best purple top on with ruffle at the bottom and my jeans wear long, tight, dark blue jeans that were folded so they were just mid-calf. I had even washed my beat up old converse.

He then smiled devilishly "To bad it will get dirty"

I frowned "What"

He just smiled wider and took my hand "Come on!" I laughed and we both began running towards whatever it was we needed to run towards.

Finally we reached a small building. Nothing fancy, just a pointed roof and pillars holding it up. It was like a Greek temple with nothing inside. It was arts and crafts.

"We can't be here! It's Violet's turf!" I was still laughing, but a little confused how he'd forgotten.

He just smiled, his goofy smile, and led me inside.

I saw the entire structure was empty except for two stools that had a small table in front of them and another small table with a cup and plate on it.

He turned still holding my hand and walked to my stool. "Here you are" He said I laughed.

I now could see what the tables were. Each held a Greek vase that was blank. And the table next to it held a small plate that had a biscotti on it, and a cup filled with one of my favorite beverages on it coffee.

I gasped and covered my mouth "It's perfect, how did you pull it off?"

He, as always, smiled "You know how Violet and Sean were caught out of there cabins past curfew?" he winked "Well, there punishment is that they're not allowed to go to their favorite part of camp. For Sean the Athena cabin for Violet, here"

I had to laugh, just thinking about that girl going crazy about not being here was funny.

"But really coffee?" He questioned, pulling me out of my trance.

"Yeah, it's good" I dipped my biscotti in and took a bite.

He wrinkled his nose "You just went down five points in my coolness rating"

I smiled at him "Wow, I'm hurt"

He stuck his tongue out at me sarcastically.

_Gosh, he is cute_, I thought to myself. He turned and focused on painting his vase. I stayed turned looking at him. He had deep creamy hazel eyes, he was tall, tan skinned, had a mass of curly brown hair that became lighter as it got further out, he had a muscular build, not a six-pack but not fat either.

"Barley?" I questioned, he turned and looked at me, "Is this a date?"

He blushed and looked down at his vase then answered "Do you think it's a date?"

I shrugged, "I think so" I then set my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes "I like you"

His expression remained totally serious "I really, really like you" then he nodded "It is a date" he said flatly, still blushing.

I smiled and leaned in "So we're dating?"

He smiled back and leaned in "Yes"

Or lips were centimeters apart, "And you know what people who date do?"

"Kiss" He stated and leaned in, our lips were so close I could feel his breath, I licked my lips.

Violet burst in and we both turned away quickly. I tried to not make eye contact, but Barley had a different approach.

"You can't be here Violet" He stated, she just looked from him to me.

"Why, did I interrupt your make out session?" She said trying to stir up trouble.

We both blushed, but it was my turn to speak up. "Violet, stop" I crossed my arms.

She rolled her eyes "You have to speak for your boyfriend now"

Anger rose with my voice "Violet, why do you do this?!"

Her voice was cold and mean "Because I don't like whores who steal people's crushes"

My eyes widened "I'm sorry that Barley likes me more, but do you want to know why? Because no human being could like someone that ugly on the inside!" I shouted.

And then the world slowed. Violet's faced flashed with anger and in one flowing movement; she raised her arm, palm facing out, and swung through the air; her smack hitting me dead in the face.

I held my hand against the side of my face quickly becoming warm, as the ringing in my ears blocked out whatever conversation had just ensued. But I saw violet grab all her lanyard equipment and storm out as Barley ran over and embraced me in a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked hugging me tighter. I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Yeah" I said shaking.

**Thanks for the continued support, hope you enjoyed! Please comment and review! **


	13. Midnight Suprise

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while summer school was harder than I thought (that and writers block, but we won't talk about that)! I have no idea how I did this during the school year! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and we're back to Barley's point of view.**

I heard it… the faintest of tapping, it hit my window almost rhythmically. I sat up then stretched my arms and yawned. I couldn't help but to grin ear to ear remembering the last time someone had tapped on my window. I turned my head and suddenly heard a deafeningly high pitched frequency and felt my brain fall into an unconscious sleep, the kind when you don't dream. And the world went black…

**Ha! Just kidding! Raychelle's point of view:**

I threw one last pebble and, seeing Barley sit upright, smiled. _I hope we can finish what had started_ _yesterday_ I thought holding my hand against my cheek. But something was off. His usually warm, coffee colored eyes appeared glazed over, almost like he had cataracts. I ran to the door of his cabin, just as he walked out.

"Hey, Barley! So I was thinking we'd go by the lake again then-" I stopped myself realizing his eyes were looking past me, as if I wasn't there.

I grabbed his shoulders, trying to shake him out of it, I nearly yelled "Barley!"

His face gave no warning as he shoved me against a beam on the porch, my head slamming hard against it. I sat down massaging the lump forming. Barley stepped over me not seeming to notice. And suddenly I realized this wasn't Barley. Barley would never do this. Someone, or something, was controlling him… and I had to find out what.

I reached my hand towards my hip, feeling the cold hilt of my blade. And walked quickly, making sure to stay a few feet behind him. I wished I was walking next to him, as I heard all the sounds of the monsters they kept in the forest as challenges to us demigods through the darkness.

I realized soon after that he was walking toward the forest. He continued walking until he came to a clearing. And that's when I saw her, or more it.

The creature stood about seven feet, had green tinged scaly skin, it's long black hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, it had dark eyes that bore into you, it's feet weren't feet at all it was more like a snake's tail was split in half, and it wielded a celestial bronze spear and shield. It was a _dracanae_… and Barley was walking straight toward it!

"Hello child of Demeter, you put hole'sss in my mistresss' plan. Sssso you must die!" It lunged.

I yelled for him, then covered my mouth and hid behind a tree. I heard the _dracanae's_ hiss as it stopped and flick its forked tongue out, its eye's darting back and forth. Then it turned straight toward the tree I was hiding behind, I drew my sword knowing I would have to fight, turned, and faced the monster. The dracanae squinted at me and laughed/hissed. The monster attacked with its spear which I quickly deflected to my right and then pivoted to the left. It hissed again and "kicked" with one of its tails. As I ducked, avoiding the attack, I saw an emotion flash over Barley's now brown eyes. Concern.

The _dracanae_ turned, understanding it had lost control of its prey and swung the tip of the spear towards Barley, who swiftly tucked into a roll and stood back up, avoiding the blow. He looked at me then ran toward the creature. He swung his left knee up toward his chest, using the momentum to lift his body into the air, he then turned his hips, and quickly whipped his leg out in an instant… unfortunately the monster held up its shield. A bone rattling _clang!_ followed. Barley fell to the floor clutching his shin.

I ran to him, luckily Barley had managed to knock the creature off balance. I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the closest boulder I could find. Barley, still trying to help summoned a patch of ivy that wrapped around its spear. Then, hoping to distract the _dracanae_, ruched forward with my sword held above my head and swung down. I realized later then I'd like to admit that the creature could move really fast. I turned in horror as the monster held a wickedly sharp, curved blade to my boyfriend's throat.

I drop my sword and watched helplessly. The monster smiled a fang filled grin and threw its head back cackling.

"Ssso you care about thisss boy?" It paused to laugh more, then inched the blade closer to his jugular vein.

I attempted to hide my fear behind a cocky smile, and shrugged. "Not in the slightest" I then reached down and picked up my sword, the tip shaking.

The monster laughed one last time and, just as it was about to slight Barley's throat. An arrow whizzed past my face. I turned back to see Chiron. The weapon missed Barley by an inch, and plunged into the _dracanae's_ heart. Barley hit the ground with a _thud! _a pile of golden dust falling around him.

I looked up to see my rescue party. Pollux was sitting awkwardly on a horse he wasn't trained to ride, Chiron seemed calm despite the circumstances, and Chiron's right hand women Lou Ellen stood beside him levitating a magical flame above her hand.

Pollux helped Barley onto his horse, and looked at me as if I was a bomb about to go off. I was relieved despite knowing I would be in trouble.

I looked at Chiron "I didn't know _dracanae _could hypnotize people"

Chiron took a shaky breath, and for the first time I realized he was afraid, then spoke "They can't"

And then we walked through the forest in silence…


End file.
